1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving head light fixture, which moving head light fixture comprises a light generating head, which head is carried in a yoke, which head is rotatable to the yoke, which yoke is rotatable to a base, which head comprises electronic circuits for LED control.
2. Description of Related Art
Single sided moving head light fixtures are well-known.
FR 2 838 178 discloses a spotlight. The spotlight has a face which supports a large number of red, green and blue luminescent diodes which are controlled by an electronic card at the rear to produce various color shades. The spotlight housing may be rotated about a horizontal axis by a motor and toothed belt and about a vertical axis by a motor and toothed belt.